


Jealousy Is A Bitch [And an aggressive one at that]

by Monobear



Series: Lastverse Series [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, In which Quill gets jealous, M/M, Rocket gets all smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a while, hasn't it?" That was what he was afraid of. Turning his head slowly, he offered an -- admittedly a bit forced and nervous -- grin. </p><p>"...Nice to see you too, Lylla."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is A Bitch [And an aggressive one at that]

Oh, come the hell on, of all the luck.

Yes, apparently the mission this time was to stop a rogue group of mercenaries that had kidnapped one diplomat and - the bonus is that one civilian was expected to be in danger as well. The part that really took Rocket's attention was the location, as evidenced by the snapping of "I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE AGAIN!" the minute he noticed it.

"It couldn't be that bad." Quill shrugged. "Besides, a job is a job."

"Ha, yeah, no. You all can go. Count me out." Rocket frowned. "I've got past there that I'm more than happy to leave behind. Forever. I mean, I practically said I was never going to return, and now I just get this notification and come back - there are certain people who are going to be more than pissed."

"Rocket, c'mon."

"I'm not--Quill, you can't convince me, I'm not..."

"..."

"Stop pouting."

"Noooo."

"....God, sometimes I wonder if I'm engaged to a child. Okay, fine."

"Pffhahaha. Love you too."

* * *

 

Though he was still hesitant to step out, he let out a long breath. "Okay, let's just get this done." Apparently they were anticipated as well, seeing that there was already someone waiting outside the ship as they got out.

And a familiar one at that.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" That was what he was afraid of.  Turning his head slowly, he offered an -- admittedly a bit forced and nervous -- grin.

"...Nice to see you too, Lylla....um, you were...anticipating us?" Oh, God. This was so awkward the tension could be cut with a knife. It was suffocating.

"Mmm. I do keep my ear to the ground for things like this, you should've expected me." She smirked, then abruptly paused, seeing the ring on his hand. "..."

"....."

It was at that exact moment that Quill stepped out. "Oh, yo....." Silence. "...am I missing something here?"

"...nonotreally." Rocket muttered - but it was obvious he was 'off his game' by his facial expression alone. Lylla turned her attention to the Terran, nodding.

"Not particularly. Star-Lord, was it? I'm Lylla. Nova Corps assigned me to be your guide around here, especially considering I have ties with your...'target'."

Rocket immediately spoke up, hearing that. "Wild guess here, it's..."

"Blackjack O'Hare, yes."

"Hm." Rocket smirked. "It's been a while. This'll be interesting."

"Don't hurt him too much."

"I won't, I won't."

Quill glanced between the two, immediately feeling like the odd man out. "...So you know this guy?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rocket shrugged. "He's the most professional asshole I've ever had the misfortune of knowing." 

"He's not that bad." Lylla spoke up, crossing her arms.

"You'd say that, yeah."

"And it's like you to demonize him."

"I'm not--he really is that bad! He's the target here for a reason!"

"...."

"What, nothing to say to that?"

"..." Lylla averted her eyes. "Because you were almost exactly like him at one time."

".........." Rocket immediately silenced. "I...."

"...Let's just get moving."

* * *

 

The Guardians had taken to following Lylla to where she claimed Blackjack was at, Rocket walking beside her - and Quill not too far behind.

"I mean, you haven't changed much." Rocket shrugged. "You're still the same as before."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lylla questioned. "I was under the impression that before-you liked me, do you not now?"

"Well, I mean. No, it's not. I mean, that hasn't chang--well, no, that kinda...I don't..."

"Don't trip on your words, dear." Lylla smirked. Rocket was left in stunned silence for a moment before smirking, and Quill was hating the girl more and more for - in his mind- no good reason. It was just - they were getting along so well. Too well. And he had no right! Hell, he'd flirted with Gamora right in front of Rocket's face before they'd started dating and he had to put up with her every single day, he could accept one day where he had to put up with...her. And yet he was still internally seething. 

"So, it's still been the same 'round here?"

"Yes. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well, minor differences here and there, sometimes one of the loonies gets loose and we have to wrangle him up..."

"Oh, God. I remember that. Absolute hell, 'specially when they got aggressive."

"Mmm. I'm sure that the fact that you tended to shove your gun into their face every chance you got didn't exactly help..."

"Hey. Hey. They knew not to mess with me and it worked."

"Well, to a certain degree..."

"The times that the gun jammed didn't count."

"Sure they didn't."

It was odd, to say the least. Groot was silent - as usual - but Drax and Gamora were talking, Rocket and Lylla were talking, and Quill was the only one that was oddly silent...and Rocket no doubt had noticed. After a bit, he waited for Quill, and started walking side-by-side with him.

"Hey, is something wrong? You're quiet."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Quill shrugged.

"Okay, I know you well enough that if you're as silent as you've been today, I know something is up, Pete. Don't bother hiding it."

"Seriously, nothing's wrong, you go, you have fun."

"....Waitaminute." Rocket briefly paused. "...Are you jealous?"

"No! I mean, what do I have to be jealous about, I..." Quill sighed. "....I mean, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"You are jealous!" Rocket grinned, a bit smugly. "Oh, oh wow. After the millions of times I've had to resist the urge to rip the face off whatever girl wants to flirt with you....the tables have turned! Pffhahaha!"

"I'm not flarking jealous!"

"Don't deny it!" Rocket snickered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just....finally! You don't even need to be!" 

"...it's hard not to be when you get along with her so well."

"Pete, it's only because I don't see her every day. If I saw her every day, I'd lose my mind. But I see you every day and I'm...." Rocket's grin lost the smugness to it, and he sighed. "Okay, this is going to sound like a line from one of those stupid Terran romance movies, but....I see you every day and I'm just as in love with you as I was the moment I realized. Moment I realized...you were everything I'd ever want and need and...hell, my name is almost Rocket Quill, I...I wouldn't leave you for anyone, even if she said she was still in love with me. 100% honest. I love you, Pete."

Quill couldn't help but grin, all of the bottled up anger and...well. It was all gone. Nothing to worry about. "Love you too, Rocky." And just to seal the deal, Rocket pulled Quill down a bit, kissing him passionately and then slowly letting go.

"Keep yourself under control and get this shit done, there'll be more where that came from later." The fact that he winked and walked back up to talk to Lylla with his tail waving behind him teasingly was enough to make Quill turn bright red, cough, and follow after.

"I do hope you're inviting me to the wedding." Lylla replied as Rocket returned to her side. 

"As long as you don't bring your husband." Rocket crossed his arms behind his head.

"We'll see."


End file.
